pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Honeydrop Meadow
Honeydrop Meadow, also called Honeydrop or HDM, is a dungeon full of Bug-type Pokémon located north of Sour Root Cave and along the second fork in the road north of Grassroot Town in Exbel. To access it, one must have Cut or Rock Smash. The weather in Honeydrop Meadow is often clear, sunny, or rainy throughout the entire dungeon. The boss of the dungeon is seven Combee lead by Vespiquen. Attributes HoneydropMeadowScenery1.png|Floors 1-9 HoneydropMeadowScenery2.png|Floors 10-27 Floors 1-9 The lower floors of Honeydrop Meadow features bright, tall, lime-green grass acting as wall tiles with sandy-yellow floor tiles with green sprouts occasionally emerging from the ground. As the players progress deeper into the dungeon, the thick green grass start to appear more rustic-brown in color. Rooms are moderately large, with pathways directly leading players to adjacent rooms often. Sometimes, pathways lead players into dead ends. Floors 10-17 The mid floors of Honeydrop Meadow boasts thick, rustic-brown grass for wall tiles with deeper orange dirt floor tiles. Darkness starts from the mid floors, restricting player's visibility. Water tiles are less common than before and becomes smaller in quantity. Rooms are moderately large and the corridors are straightforward like the lower floors with occasional dead ends. Floors 18-27 The scenery stays the same like the mid floors, with similarly sized rooms and pathway complexity. However, the darkness restricts more vision than previous floors. No water tiles are observable from this point onward in the dungeon. Boss When the player enters Honeydrop Meadow Clearing, a scouter Combee notices them, and informs Vespiquen of an intruder. They then attack the player, mistaking them for a honey thief. When all 7 Combee and Vespiquen are defeated, a warp panel will appear at the end of the map. Players can leave the dungeon via the warp panel. Boss Drop (Vespiquen): *Tiny Mushroom *Honey *X-Ray Specs Before Fighting: *''Comebee'': ...! *''Comebee'': Prepare yourself, your majesty! An intruder approaches! *''Vespiquen'': How sweet of them to pay us a visit... I assume they have their eyes on our honey.. *''Vespiquen'': Well, they will have to earn it! Combees! Attack! Secret Room HoneydropMeadowSR.png| HoneydropMeadowSRDay.png|Secret Room during day HoneydropMeadowSRDusk.png|Secret Room during dusk, with Pinsir Hondeydrop Meadow has a chance of spawning Secret Rooms from Floor 20 to 25. This Secret Room has no Deluxe Boxes inside; however, to make up for this, if Honey is used, Pinsir or Scyther will spawn depending on the current time. At dusk, Pinsir will appear, while at dawn, Scyther will appear. Both spawn alongside 5 unrecruitable Combee. Using Honey at day or night will only spawn 5 Combee without any other exclusive Pokémon spawn. Each Secret Room may only spawn one Scyther or Pinsir. Once the player has successfully spawned one, using any more Honey will only spawn more Combee. The weather in the Secret Room is always sunny. Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Dungeon Objective The goal in this dungeon is, like every other dungeon, to complete all floors and beat the boss for completion. Players may additionally visit the dungeon to recruit several Bug-type Pokémon for the player's team roster. The Pokémon Sewaddle, Scyther, and Pinsir are exclusive to this dungeon. Honeydrop Meadow is also a popular spot for farming honey, due to having Honey spawn naturally on floors, as a drop from the boss, or from Combee that spawn. Tips * Safeguard users are recommended to have in this dungeon; Slow Traps and enemy Pokémon using String Shot decrease the player's movement speed which can make dungeoning here at Honeydrop Meadow slow and frustrating. * Several Honey is often required to spawn Scyther or Pinsir in a Secret Room. Once spawned, players must seek another Secret Room to spawn another Scyther or Pinsir if players failed to recruit the elusive Pokémon. Trivia * is the only dungeon that has 27 Floors. *This dungeon was the first project Whitewing worked on. *Scatterbug was not present in the dungeon at its release. It was added in mid June of 2016. *It was originally planned to be named "Honeyglazed Prairie", but it was deemed too long, so it was renamed "Honeydrop Meadow" to be shorter and simpler. **The clearing was overlooked when the dungeon was renamed, and it was still named "Honeyglazed Prairie Clearing" before it was changed to "Honeydrop Meadow Clearing" after the change was made. Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:Exbel Category:Exbel Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Overworld Dungeons